Black Order, Their lives, and Children
by Rosalen-sama
Summary: Everything was silent and the tension was building around the table. Lavi was twitching to say something but couldn't bring himself to under Kanda's glare.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A weird way to start the day**

"Holy shit kanda, you can't be real." Lavi yelled standing up from the bench at breakfast.

"Yes I am for real." Kanda replied and looked at the girl next to him. Said girl looked back at him then at the red head. Her light violet eyes showed a bit of confused.

"Are you really telling the truth kanda?" Lenalee asked looking at the violet eye girl sitting across from her.

"I really don't know why you two need to ask. They look the same to me." Allen said eating more food.

"Lavi you're an idiot. I've known you since I was ten and you've known Yuu-chan for six years and you didn't notice that we look the same.' The girl said and the turned back to her drawing.

"Well sorry," the red-head said. "But if you haven't notice _Rose_, I haven't seen you in eleven years. You can't blame me." He continued and looked at _Rose_.

"Baka usagi. I thought I told you never to call Kyoko that name." Kanda yelled, standing up as well and unsheathing his sword, Mugen.

"Yuu-chan, I allow him to call me _Rose_." Kyoko said.

"Kyoko, why do you allow Lavi to call you _Rose_ when that's not even your name." Lenalee asked looking from Lavi to Kyoko.

"The reason is, is because I can call him Diachi (1). And . . . well . . . I like it when he calls me _Rose_." Kyoko blushed at her last statement.

Kanda, Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee turned and looked at her. Her violet eyes turned a shade of blood red and her raven hair turned into a silverfish-black. Lavi moved away from the bench and walked around to Kyoko.

"Awwww, that's so cute of you rose." Lavi said hugging the now red eye girl.

A sword was angled right at his neck in a matter of minutes and he let go of Kyoko.

"You get your hands off of her." Kanda snarled and brought the sword closer to Lavi's neck.

"Yuu-chan, don't be like this and put the sword down before you hurt someone," kyoko said and gestured for Lavi to sit by her.

"I'm agreeing with her, Bakanda." Allen said and looked straight at kanda.

"What did you say moyashi." Kanda shouted and moved closer to Allen.

"Will you two love birds stop fighting for once?" A man with short brown hair said and walked towards the table.

"Good morning Yoshi-nii-san." Kyoko smiled at her older brother then went back to her drawing.

"Yoshiro, good morning." Lenalee said and gestured for him to sit down next to her and he did.

"Kyo-chan, what are you drawing this time.' Yoshiro asked then glared at Kanda and Allen to sit down.

"Well brother, I am drawing a picture of our family." Kyoko answered and finished the drawing.

"Oh holy shit. Is that Yuu-chan." Lavi yelled looking at the picture.

Everything was silent and the tension was building around the table. Lavi was twitching to say something but couldn't bring himself to under Kanda's glare.

"Yuu-chan stop glaring at Lavi. And Lavi please say what you are thinking before you hurt yourself." Kyoko said and looked at the red-head.

"I just can't believe the kanda is your brother." He said and slammed his head on the table.

"KANDA IS HER BROTHER!"The whole cafeteria yelled.

"Well this is a weird way to start anyones day." Kyoko said and everyone at the table either face-palmed or sweat-dropped.

* * *

(1) The name Diachi means great wisdom, so i thought the Kyoko could us it as a good nickname for Lavi sense he is part of the bookman clan

So this story came into my mine in the middle of class and I had to write in down. One of my friends read it and said I should put it on fanfiction, and now I am. Also tonight in a lunar eclipse (12/21/10) so I thought that it would be good to finish typing this and post it. I hope you like it and also please review.

Love,

Rosalen-sama


	2. AN

Okay I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm truly sorry for that it's just that school got in the way and I had and still have writers block but that is starting to slowly go away. I'll try to post a new chapter soon, it might be in a week or three weeks because in two weeks I'm moving and the computer will have to be packed. Soon suspect a new chapter in about a month or early if I can focuse on typing it.

Love

Rosalen-sama


End file.
